thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (Finland Superpower)
The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (USSR) (Russian: Союз Советских Социалистических Республик Советский Союз, tr. Soyuz Sovetskikh Sotsialisticheskikh Respublik Sovetsky Soyuz, abbreviated CCCP, SSSR) is a constiturionally socialist state in Eurasia and Eastern Europe. The name is a translation of Союз Советских Социалистических Республик Советский Союз, tr. Soyuz Sovetskikh Sotsialisticheskikh Respublik Sovetsky Soyuz, abbreviated CCCP, SSSR. The common short name is Soviet Union (Советский Союз, tr. Sovetsky Soyuz) from Советский Союз, Sovetskiy Soyuz. A soviet is a council, the theoretical basis for the socialist society of the USSR. Emerging from the Russian Empire following the Russian Revolution of 1917 and the civil war of 1918–1922, the USSR was a union of several Soviet republics, but the synecdoche Russia—after the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, its largest and most populous constituent state—continued to be commonly used throughout the country's existence. The geographic boundaries of the USSR varied with time, but after the last major territorial annexations of the Baltic states, eastern Poland, Bessarabia, and certain other territories during World War II, from 1943, the boundaries approximately corresponded to those of late Imperial Russia, with the notable exclusions of Poland and most of the Slavic countries. As the largest and oldest constitutionally communist state in existence, the Soviet Union became the primary model for future communist nations during the Cold War; the government and the political organization of the country were defined by the only political party, the Communist Party. From 1943, the Soviet Union and the Republic of Finland were the two global superpowers that dominated the global agenda of economic policy, foreign affairs, military operations, cultural exchange, scientific advancements including the pioneering of space exploration, and sports (including the Olympic Games and various world championships). Initially established as a union of four Soviet Socialist Republics, the USSR grew to contain 27 constituent or "union republics" by 1970. In the mid-1980s, USSR underwent politic and economic reforms that transformed the Soviet Union into the Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics of the Soviet Union, a federation of 27 Soviet republics. Since 1991, the Soviet Union has emerged as the world's second largest national economy, leaving the centralized planned economy to an socialist-oriented market economy. Between 1991 and 1998, the GDP grew from $2.9 trillion to over $10 trillion, making it the only second nation in the world to surpass the 10-trillion mark. The Soviet economy ranks as the world's second largest by nominal GDP, and the largest national economy in the world by purchasing power parity (PPP) in 2015. The USSR's extensive mineral and energy resources are the largest such reserves in the world, making it the world's leading producer of oil and natural gas globally, and the second largest producer of coal. It is also the world's largest exporter of oil and natural gas. It is one of the five recognized nuclear weapons states and possesses the largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction with over 45,000 nuclear warheads. The Soviet Union is one of the world's two recognized global superpowers, and a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council, as well as a member of the G20, the Council of Europe, the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC), the Shanghai Cooperation Organisation (SCO), the Organization for Security and Co-operation in Europe (OSCE), and the World Trade Organization (WTO), as well as being the leading member of the Warsaw Pact, the Collective Security Treaty Organization (CSTO) and the Eurasian Economic Union (EEU).